Within Reasons
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: A visitor that leaves many people in questions, but the war that still goes on seems to matter first. Everything is somehow has to be decided by reasons than trusts at the matter, but the visitor is questionable for everyone. Harry has to deal with this on his own or he loses control to how he wants to live his life. Snarry, HPxSS Warning in chapters later.


**A new story to work on and may change it up a little in the future. The beginning will feel rush, but it will slow down in the next chapter.**

 **Always looking for Beta and PM, if interested in helping. I am deaf myself, English as my native language and ASL is my second language. If I make any mistake, please let me know and I will fix it.**

 **Enjoy!**

This has turns out to be long day and the headmaster walks down to his office to have a break from others. He softly mentions the password to the gargoyle and gains the access to his office. Albus enters into the office and freezes at the sight of a mysterious person on the steps. He quickly rushes over and notices the hair. He instantly recognizes and he kneels down.

"Harry, what happened?" Albus softly attempts to wake him up, seeing the minor injuries on his head.

The young man opens his eyes and seeing the elder in front of him. His brows burrow questionably with the elder in front of him and finding himself uncertain how to answer.

"Am…I dead?" Harry mutters.

He shakes his head, "No, you are much alive, Harry. What happened?" He helps the young man gets up, noticing different attire being worn.

Harry carefully accepts the elder's help, yet, finding himself suspicious of the situation. He groans as he feels the headache pounds on his head and muttering it to go away. He finds himself being walked to a couch and sits down finally. Albus doesn't understand why this is happening and he knows he saw the boy earlier before attending to his first class. The outfits are completely different as well, nothing like a student uniforms and suspected to be a muggle clothing.

"Then how are you alive? Where have you been?" Harry sits back up and ignores his headache.

Albus frowns, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Harry? Am I supposed to be dead? What date do you think it is?"

The strange questioning has Harry sitting up straight as if he's been used to doing this all his life. He blinks at the headmaster and glances around the office. He nods slowly and weighs in some consideration.

"The last date I recall is October 9th, 1997 and when was this office changed?"

Albus glances around him quickly and frowns, "It's the same as it always been for years. Harry, you are in the right time. Did you get visions or something dangerous is happening?"

Harry crosses his arms and swings one leg over his knee, "Visions? Don't be nonsense," He frowns, "How did I grow up here? I have a theory."

Albus blinks, "Your parents were killed since you were a little boy, you were sent to live with your aunt, uncle, and cousin. You came here to Hogwarts and attended and currently in your sixth year."

Harry shakes his head, "Clearly I am not from this world…or universe," He grimaces, "My aunt and cousin were killed years ago. I was raised by my uncle. Voldemort killed you in my second year."

"He killed me in your world?" Albus finds himself sitting down and surprised to discover another world, "Do you think anyone have sent you here for a reason? Is Voldemort defeated in your world?"

"Yes, he's defeated. However, I do not understand why I am here. Bring your Harry here, I need to ask him a few questions and find a theory to all this."

Albus frowns, "Isn't this dangerous to be doing? Having a contact with the same kind of person in the same room?"

Harry blinks once, "That is when you time traveling. Dimensional traveling has different purpose and larger influence for necessary changes for both worlds."

Albus hums and weighs in consideration. However, he has never experienced anything in a situation like now. He notices that Harry did not attack him and use knowledge to gain information. It is familiar behavior, but he couldn't pinpoint why it is familiar to him. Albus gets up and walks over to the fireplace. He tosses the floo powder in and calls out the head of the Gryffindor house.

"Hello Albus, what is your call about this time?"

He sighs, "I need Harry Potter to join me in my office. It is important and tell him the password. I need him alone."

"Is everything alright, Albus?"

He nods, "Yes, just important information he needs to learn, Minerva."

She sighs and leaves the floo call to gather the Gryffindor in request. Albus joins back into the office and sees the other Harry sitting calmly. He suspects there is a lot that happens in that world and being raised by an uncle shows the large differences.

"How does your uncle treat you?"

Harry shrugs, "Like a son. He has the replacement illusion disorder, where he believes I am his son biologically and cannot accept the fact that his wife and son died in a car accident. He believes that his wife is busy and hasn't come home yet."

"And currently?"

"He passed away due to idiotic killer. His death was recognized and honored." He shrugs, "I do miss him."

The headmaster notices the stairs accessing for his Harry who enters in. Harry walks in and stops when sees both of them in the room. The Gryffindor didn't know what to say in the situation and finds himself confused. The other Harry turns over and notices the differences. He gets in and walks over. He notices the height differences are obvious.

"Seems like with your uncle, he hates you that you didn't get the proper growth spurt. Yet, you're bolder now to handle him. Am I right?"

Harry nods slowly, "Yes…how do you know that? Why are you impersonating me?"

Albus coughs, "Because he is actually you, Harry, from another world."

The student Harry blinks at the guest Harry, "Oh, um…" His head shakes, "Are you here for a reason?"

The other Harry shrugs, "I am not certain. I was somehow transported here and hit my head badly. I thought I was dead."

Harry frowns, "You're calm about that."

The other one shrugs, "You learn death is necessary. Now, have you defeated Voldemort? Killed him?"

Shakes his head, "No…he's still trying to kill me and we're working on removing all of his horcruxes he made."

The other nods, "You do know there is a piece of his soul in your scar, right?"

Albus moves closer with interests, "How did you remove yours?"

"Soul cleanse and loyalty bond are powerful," The other Harry crosses his arm, "Call me Potter, you as Harry."

"Who can be qualified as loyalty bond to me?" Harry blinks, trying to grasp the fact Voldemort's soul is inside of his scar, "How did you know all of that?"

Potter hums, "Easy. I gained loyalty through his death eater. Is your Snape alive?"

Albus stands in fear, but Harry didn't like the way Potter is handling the situation easily. It is becoming too fast on the case and making everything questionable. Harry steps back a little and looks at their unexpected guest. He grows weary of all this information at short notice and the headmaster's reaction tells him more than he realizes.

"Look, Potter, what are you planning to do?"

Potter tilts his head, "Killing your Voldemort. It's clear that you haven't succeed a thing here and bloody ridiculous. After he killed my headmaster in the second year of my school, it is clear that Voldemort kills anyone that is close. I suspect he already damaged many more lives and it hasn't been stopped. My theory is that I'm here to end that nonsense and have him dead as well."

Harry deadpans at the answer, "But what does that has to do with, Snape? He's not a death eater anymore."

Potter nods, "True, but he bears the mark, does he not?"

"I…" Harry looks over the headmaster, "…does he?"

Albus grimaces, "He still does, but he has not join the side of the darkness."

Potter snorts, "I'm not stupid. Snape is still a spy and he picks the side he chooses to trust to survive. Get his stupid arse here before I search for him myself."

Harry frowns, "But why him?"

Potter looks at him, "You will see."

"That doesn't give me any reasons to trust you, even if you're me."

Potter's brow goes up, "True, but I will ensure you that my intention currently is stopping your Voldemort and it will return me to my world. I have no interests in this world and staying more than unnecessary with my time here. I have many things to deal with at my home than this nonsense. So," He breathes in, "Is Snape coming here or am I fetching his damn arse?"

Harry tries to find some clue that shows someone being an imposter, but nothing stands out the difference. It is rare for anyone to have knowledge of Horcrux, but easier way to handle this? It seems to be too good to believe and the universe wouldn't be throwing another Harry into this world without a reason. The headmaster remains quiet and wonders what this would lead into. The thought of defeating Voldemort would help end the war much effectively and someone who understands the greater power.

"Professor Dumbledore, could you tell Snape to come here? Also, the truth serum potion?"

Potter snorts, "Predictable. You won't like what you hear, but it'll be the truth with and without influence, Harry. Snape is the key to all of the war and you'll thank me. It's no wonder, you still hate him?"

Harry rolls his eyes, "He bloody hates me, so yes, I still hate him."

Potter nods and notice that Albus is already contacting the professor to join. This isn't the kind of a day Potter wants to deal with, but he notices the differences in this world already. The way Harry dresses as a student tells him that he lives under the influence in the society and fear naturally. Which shows how little he knows of his own power and strength into the world. Potter wears dark clothes, almost like a muggle military uniform that shows what position he is in, and clothes fits his body figure well. Harry watches all the moment Potter is making, wondering what this Potter's points are, and why the universe sent him here. There is too many questions he curiously wishes to ask, but there is more suspicious rising between them. Their childhood history appears to be different and responding to situation differently.

The headmaster joins them and notices the silence between them. He didn't know what to think of the situation and it is rather unusual for universes to do this. The entrance is opening and reveals Severus walking through. He expects it to be the headmaster only, but finds himself to witness two Potters in the same room. He remains close by the door and barely say a word.

"Thank you for coming, Severus…I'm afraid we're in an unusual circumstance." Albus sheepishly smiles.

"As in someone playing with potions? Why would anyone wish to play lookalike Potter and make a fool out of themselves?" Severus crosses his arms.

Potter smirks, "Well, well…still snarky as usual. Now, show me your mark."

Severus glares, "Once I undo your mistake of potion, you will have weekend detentions with me."

Potter snorts, "Really? Considering I don't belong in this universe. My Severus would not risk such comment, he knows better than to defy his loyalty." He lifts his wand swift it quickly to the left.

Severus somehow feels himself forced to walk straight up to Potter and once within half a foot of each other, Potter yanks his marked arm and exposes the death eater's mark. His thumb rubs over and pressure down specifically. Severus grunts and finds himself displeased with this treatment already. He did not understand what is happening and it is clear this person isn't using a potion to be Potter.

"Who-"

"-You have no rights to talk to me like that right now. Bloody shut up and let me do what I need to do." Potter snaps.

Severus tenses up and finds himself unable to speak. He glances over to the others in the room, where Harry and Albus are worried to what is happening, and they're readying themselves for anything. Potter hums and releases the arm. He quickly grabs the man by his throat and admires the glare he gets.

"Fascinating," Potter chuckles, "You are so much like my Severus. Of course, he wouldn't speak so much out of line unless permitted with me. You are drawn to the ones who are powerful and loyal only to those who are." He glances behind to see Harry, "Technically, you belong to Harry and you cannot deny it, can you?"

Harry blinks, "What? Belong to me? I don't understand…"

Potter quickly pulls and shove Severus onto his knees in front of Harry, "He's loyal to you by a bond. A bond where he promised to James he will forever be loyal to you and only you. You see," He pulls Severus' hair back, "James saved his life from Lupin and saved him from becoming a werewolf himself. It is a debt that cannot be easily repaid and must be honored until death. James told him that he must be loyal to Harry no matter what and because of that, it ties that bind to you. While he still responds to me, I only require of my Severus." Releases the gripe of the man's hair, "He serves for you like a slave, behaves like a butler, and is your toy. He is your loyalty bond and he will be able to help defeat Voldemort," Sees the flinch of a name, "…and should fear you instead of him."

Severus could not believe his ears and Harry can see it in the man's face. Potter is actually being serious and honest in the part, but there is something that gets Harry confused. Why would Potter be so harsh to Severus? He looks at the man who seems to be in fear, making it clear that is all true, and more likely to believe. Albus coughs to ease the tension and they rest their eyes onto him.

"We still need to figure out to explain to others why you are here? Especially you look much alike as Harry here, it is rather risky." Albus softly smile, clearly a concern.

Potter nods, "Of course. I can claim that I was researching family background and found out Harry is my fourth time removed cousin. Any suggestions with the names?"

Severus lowers his head, Harry notices, and Potter catches on. Potter finds himself rather amused by their connection. Albus coughs and gains everyone attention once more.

"I suggest Hardwin? It is a family names that honors all Potters and began the Potter line."

Potter glances over at Harry, "You don't mind, do you?"

Harry narrows his eyes at him, "No, but would you release Snape from this demand?"

Hardwin begins to accept the name, "You can do it yourself, Harry. After all, his loyalty belongs to you. You need to use the bond more often, especially within a week, we will kill Voldemort for good." Sees the flinching continues still and finds it rather irksome.

Harry did not like this one bit, but he knows it is the truth due to the man's face. He turns to the headmaster and prepares to make a change.

"Sir, will you figure out where Hardwin will be sleeping? The spare uniforms and anything he will need?" Harry wonders.

Albus nods, "Of course. Hardwin, why don't we find a personal tower for you to stay in until you are able to return home. We need to make a proper arrangement now."

Hardwin nods and they both leaves the office. Once they left and completely alone, Harry quickly focuses on the professor and sees Severus is unable to move or say a word.

"…um, you have my permission to return to yourself and not listen to Hardwin ever again and his orders." Harry tries to feel demanding, but it did not fit well with him.

Severus breathes in, "Thank you." He stands up and glances behind to be sure he isn't there, "It is clear that his world, he is taught well and I have a feeling the other me somehow influences him."

Harry crosses his arms, "What makes you say that?"

Severus glances at Harry, "Because, I would have encouraged a set of minds to let no one overpower you. There is more he is hiding, but you must be careful."

Harry sighs, "I agree…and are you okay, sir? He seems much stronger than I am."

Severus soothes his throat, "I will be fine for now. However, he seems to wrap his mind around the loyalty bond. You weren't supposed to know this."

"Then, what are we supposed to do? He thinks I'm supposed to use this loyalty bond to defeat him along with soul cleansing."

"Soul cleansing? Why is that necessary for you to do?"

Harry glances away, "His soul is inside of my scar…a Horcrux living inside of me."

The professor did not move or say a word. That is something beyond his control of understanding how this all happens, yet, explains much.

"Why is his soul inside your scar? How does this benefit him?"

Harry sighs, "Because a Horcrux is where you perform a dark deed to split your soul into object and use it to remain immortal. Voldemort," He sees the man flinches, "Did not stop with one Horcrux. The headmaster and I are trying to figure out how many exactly he has in total. Two are destroyed, now we have found out a third one."

"Splits his soul? That explains things…an anchor to keep on living and the fear of death."

Harry agrees, "The more he splits his soul, the humanity seems to fade away. Just seeing him when he was fifteen, he wasn't all that powerful and terrifying. He was just on the side he's drawn to…you could easily scare him and he wouldn't have managed any damage."

Severus blinks, "If Hardwin was able to kill him in his world, you think it would be possible in this world?"

"If it means destroying all the created Horcruxes, it is possible. The problem is finding all of them and how many totals he made?"

Severus frowns, "What did the headmaster managed to conclude to?

Harry shakes his head, "Uncertain. We were studying about his past and how it all comes to now. I don't know why soul cleanse and loyalty bond together would help. I still need to get the rest of his Horcruxes destroyed first."

Severus nods, "Perhaps, Hardwin knows more than we realize. We best be on our guards…knowing myself and seeing how Hardwin is strongly assertive, might be a dangerous combination."

The Gryffindor tilts his head, "Worse than we argue with each other and hate of one another?"

Severus sighs, "Much worse, I believe…I believe your friends shouldn't find out who he is truly and believes he is actually your cousin."

"Bloody hell…you're telling me now?"

Severus scowls at the Gryffindor, but Harry groans miserably at the fact he has to lie to his own friends about his personal secret. This would not be an easy year for anyone. Having an unwanted visitor from another universe is unnerving and stressful already to the situation now. Harry wonders how this will fact the war and how this would benefit Hardwin in any way.


End file.
